The present invention relates generally to gear extruders, and more particularly to a gear extruder for the plasticizing and homogenizing of rubber mixtures.
It is already known to use gear pumps configured as gear extruders for plasticizing plastic granules (DE-OS 24 38 013). It has already become known to use gear extruders for plasticizing and homogenizing rubber mixtures, in which the gear extruders are fed with cold rubber strips. Such use of rubber extruders is described in the trade publication, "Gummi, Fasern, Kunststoffe" 11/96, pages 880 and 881.